shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Gin Dōjima
Gin Dōjima (堂島 銀 Dōjima Gin) is a 69th Tōtsuki Generation alumni, a former Golden Era Polar Star Dormitory member, and a previous Elite Ten Council 1st seat. He is friends with Jōichirō Saiba a fellow 69th Generation student and Golden Era Polar Star member. He currently is the General Head Chef and a member of the Board of Directors for Tōtsuki Resort. He also is the head of the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training camp. Appearance Dōjima has a short brown hair, noticeably sharp eyes, and his eyebrows resemble sideways "V's." As the staff of the Tootsuki Group, Doujima was seen in his business suit as he is one of the administration and the behalf of the representative from his workplace. When Sōma entered the bathhouse during the Training Camp, it is revealed that Gin is extremely muscular. In his youth his hair was short, light colored, and spiky. He wore a standard Tootsuki uniform which sometimes was buttoned and other times not. Personality Dōjima is a very serious, no-nonsense person who treats every single student at the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp like an employee and does not tolerate failure. Because of his leadership style, the Tōtsuki Villa is considered one of the best hotel establishments in the world. He is also quite dutiful to Japanese traditions as he never fails to send Fumio Daimidō a card for Obon and Shōgatsu. Dōjima also has a good eye for talent and is quite flexible when it comes to defending those whom he deems worthy enough to stay at Tōtsuki. However, in his eyes, Dōjima values action and effort over words. He is also quite perceptive and is able to determine things that people are trying to hide such as Shinomiya's stagnation. It goes without saying that Dōjima is a very hard person to impress, but for the select few that do grab his attention, it is considered almost a high honor by most aspiring chefs. History Dōjima entered Tōtsuki Academy as a part of the 69th generation student. He was also a former resident of Polar Star Dormitory and passed Fumio Daimidō's entry exam with flying colors. During his time there, he befriended fellow 69th generation and Polar Star resident Jōichirō Saiba. Eventually the two became a powerhouse duo in the academy, winning numerous Shokugeki leading to an era of monetary prosperity for Polar Star, resulting in the dormitory becoming financially self-sufficient for many years afterwards. By his second year, Gin attained the 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council with Jōichirō claiming the 2nd seat. He also became acquainted with the 74th generation Polar Star student Jun Shiomi. Sometime before his graduation, Jōichirō did not complete his time at Tōtsuki for unknown reasons. Nevertheless, on his graduation exam, Gin passed with the highest score in Tōtsuki history and became a legendary chef right out of Tōtsuki. With his skills, he was offered very lucrative positions in numerous, high-end and renowned kitchens and restaurants around the globe. Despite the many opportunities presented to him, Gin decided to work at Tōtsuki Villa, a 5-star hotel under the Tōtsuki brand. He eventually became the General Head Chef & Board of Directors member of the Villa and has helped to host numerous Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camps since. Plot Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc As the training camp held in the Tōtsuki Resort, Dōjima became both the host and the judge for in his work place. Among all the Alumni, Dōjima was last to appeared and gave a brief statement about the camp. In his announcement , he said that the camp would test the students if they are suitable to became their future staff or any of the alumni's restaurant. He also warned all students that whoever unable to satisfy their taste would considered not only eliminated from the camp, but also expelled from the Tōtsuki and considered their dream job is over. However, Doujima's speech also include his encouragement to the students around them that not to give up and do their task at their very best. His speech was so inspirational that it had influenced all the students in the hall and almost prompted them to keep winning instead going home without anything in their hands. He was later wished them luck in this camp while left the stage along with the other Tōtsuki Culinary Staff and the other Alumni. While taking a bath in the Tōtsuki Hot Spring, Dōjima encountered with Soma, whom was the first student (actually Erina gone ahead than Sōma before Soma realize about it) to enter the male bath after finish and began an interesting conversation between him and the kouhai. While they chatted each other as they bathed, Doujima talked about nostalgia moments with Satoshi's similar moments while chatting about Erina. Doujima was impressed about Soma's bold confrontation with the Tootsuki Culinary Academy's crown jewel and told Soma about Erina's origin, including her incredible abilities even as an infant. Doujima would further told Soma that about Erina's actual worth his her cooking skill which used rarely unless provoked. Doujima also claimed that Erina's special yet hidden cooking talents made her both respect and feared by many students in the academy which he added that with her natural talents and excel skills combined, Erina became the youngest of Elite 10 and even became a proficient figure in the academy, much to Soma's big shocker. Interested in Soma's amazing cooking talents and creativity, Doujima encouraged Soma to polish his skills further in order to survive the academy before he could handshake with Soma before his leave, thus forged their unlikely friendship. While leaving, Doujima over heard about Takumi's conversation with Soma, suspected that he knew Yukihira's name similar somewhere. Unofficial Shokugeki Main Article:[[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya ''Shokugeki]]'' On the next day of the camp, Doujima along with Inui found Soma and Shinomiya heated rivalry that left him wondered if Soma's sudden Shokugeki challenge would be interesting, which he told both sides to come to his office to deal with the problem. While try to solve the situation, Doujima attempted to reason with Shinomiya about giving a better credit to Megumi about her dedication and hard work to cope the solo cooking, which in the later found out that Shinomiya remained stubborn not recognized Megumi's talents even under his respected senpai's advice, which also led Inui's intercept Shinomiya which she criticized Shinomiya's narcissistic comment about Megumi(on the contrast, Inui found Megumi's food delicious), much to Doujima frustration that the conflict had spread even to the best alumni. To settle the feud, Doujima decided to announce an Unofficial Shokugeki between Soma and Shinomiya, which in this Shokugeki allowed both Soma and Megumi to take on Shinomiya, and he pressured the reluctant Shinomiya to accept the challenge regardless his objection. Before both of the chef could leave Doujima's office, Doujima would later told both Soma and Megumi that they will be in the underground kitchen after both of them finished their afternoon task, and he also wished to see Soma's and Megumi's true potential with his own eyes. As Soma and Megumi finally walked into the underground kitchen for the Unofficial Shokugeki, Doujima would called out the other alumni(excluding Inui) as the exclusive judges for this Shokugeki with the vegetables as the main theme for this Shokugeki. Before the Shokugeki commenced, Doujima would also told Soma and Megumi that instead of Soma, Megumi would had to be the lead chef this''Shokugeki'' and his decision would Soma even if Soma is the one who issued the Shokugeki to Shinomiya. As Soma suddenly objected over Doujima sudden addition into this Shokugeki, Dōjima further explain that Megumi would have to prove her worth independently to decide her own future, which also included that even if Soma would won the Shokugeki against Shinomiya, it doesn't help Megumi as her sudden termination could be even unpredictable due to the fact that Megumi would rely on others for her protection; insisted that Megumi would still going to be terminated due to the rules in the Tootsuki, further explained that the survival of a student in the academy actually more about measurement of individual ability so they can survived the harsh reality. Before Soma would even attempted to assist his shaken partner, Doujima further added that Soma is prohibited to revise Megumi's recipe to add the stakes of this Shokugeki. Doujima would later asked his kouhai about his perspective upon Megumi's worth before he would tell further that if Soma is still isn't confidence upon Megumi, Soma would have to forfeit the Shokugeki with Shinomiya win by default. Doujima would soon listen Soma's bold answer that as a chef, backed down from a challenge is not part of his option, in which Doujima witnesses Soma managed to keep his partner calm by clapping both Megumi's hand hard. While Soma finally get his partner on her track, Doujima would observe the match yet found intrigued that Soma was able to make Megumi's confidence back on track with highly anticipated this Shokugeki would be epic. While the judgement time for both dishes had came, Doujima joined all of four(including Inui who now released from the ropes) alumni to taste the food which Shinomiya's dish came first. As expected for one of the legend, Doujima and the other actually praised over Shinomiya's Chicken Chou Farci for it's art and taste to even told Shinomiya that their expectation to feast on one of Shinomiya's prized dish in his restaurant, Doujima was replied by Shinomiya, who still has the confident to humiliate the students, that the dish is merely tip of the iceberg, causing his fellow alumni that Soma and Megumi would be crushed .Heard over Shinomiya's odd reply to him, Doujima would concluded that he knew Shinomiya's arrogance for saving his reputation of his seniority gradually became Shinomiya's primary weakness and thought that Soma's team would need more than skills to turn the tide. Judging on the expression of the judges who tasted Soma and Megumi's dish,the Rainbow, Doujima would actually see through her skill as he attempted to ask Megumi about the ingredients she would use for her dish. After Megumi's explanation, Doujima would seemly impressed over the dish and Megumi's vast knowledge of vegetables since her hometown was fame in vegetables. As soon the judges has tasted both food, Doujima told his fellow alumni to use a coin as the votes on which dish is the best dish among Soma's team and Shinomiya's which Shinomiya have more votes. Witnessed the expected difference of skills between both sides, Doujima decided to give team Soma and Megumi a vote as a credit of acknowledgment before he was questioned by Shinomiya over his vote would change anything since Doujima himself didn't participate in judgement. Doujima's sudden vote had all the Alumni confused and when Shinomiya questioned behind the reason of Doujima's vote, Doujima tossed the coin to Shinomiya and told in that the answer is obviously on Megumi's dish, which claimed that Shinomiya actually stagnating his skills, making the Vegetarian Magician anxious. Doujima further explain to Shinomiya that his induction with the prestigious metal is the reason behind Shinomiya's skills's recession for he, now became the professional, no longer step further after his goal has achieved. Further to prove that his theory is right about his critique, Doujima then commented that Shinomiya's Chicken Chou Farci for this Shokugeki isn't exactly the best dish as it merely a cover his recession until it finally made Shinomiya vehemently replied that Doujima precise comment despite his low position in the Board of Directors of the Tootsuki Group. Doujima would have the reluctant Shinomiya to taste the Megumi's dish in order to his prove point about Shinomiya's stagnation, and it took Shinomiya's second taste made he stumbled as the Rainbow Terrine reminded his childhood days. With Shinomiya regained himself from confusion, Doujima explains the reason behind Megumi's dish great impression by adding a distinct comparison between Megumi and Shinomiya;Megumi uses her every effort in order to get everyone's attention to her dish despite her flaws, while Shinomiya on the other hand, who no longer walk further after his goal achieved, still see his food is unrivaled to anyone without realized his weakness exposed. With Inui's vote was included for Soma and Megumi's dish, Doujima declares this Shokugeki as a draw, which means both Soma and Megumi is staying through the camp. After Shinomiya would finally acknowledged Megumi's cooking and left the kitchen, Doujima praises Megumi that her warm heart welcomed dish would give the exact definition of hospitality, and he also encourage Megumi to improvise her pace and skill as he will be looking forward to her credibility by pointing at the coin votes(Shinomiya's, Inui's and himself) as their investment to both Soma and Megumi future; represent their encouragement to make their dreams comes true. Just as both rookie made their leave, Doujima had a little conversation with Sekimori about this Shokugeki, which Sekimori didn't expected his anticipation that changed the ties and Doujima replied that should Megumi's food is abysmal terrible he had her expelled from the camp and the academy. While Sekimori further wondered over Shinomiya's stagnation resulted from his overrated wits, Doujima commented that Shinomiya had always focused on his goal by just practicing his French Cooking while neglect others which he see them unnecessary. He further assert that through his exceptional wits he used to achieve that goal, Shinomiya had became the owner of his restaurant before his skills would flourish and through this Unofficial Shokugeki, Shinomiya had learned that even professionals would have to absorb everything around him in order to seek further goals rather than just satisfied with the achieved objective. Doujima was then complimented handsomely by Seikimori that through Unofficial Shokugeki, Doujima would actually saved both Soma and Shinomiya from their own faults which Seikimori see him as the counselor, which Doujima found it exaggerated yet told Seikimori that it would be for the best since he see both Soma and Shinomiya as amazing talents. While watching Somafrom above, Doujima remarked that of of all students he encountered, Soma is the only student who has the tough dedication and strong tenacity to reach his victory, which is a crucial foundation for most chef. While Soma's hot-blooded tenacity and strong wits reminded him as the young Shinomiya before his departure to France(further added that winning the medal is just the beginning of a journey as a chef), Doujima also hoped that through this Shokugeki, Soma would learn his bitter experience and use it as an crucial lesson to thrive in the camp/academy in order to accomplish his ambition. Breakfast Buffet Challenge On the third night of the camp, Dōjima summoned all the remaining students in hotel to assemble to the Tootsuki Villa Great Banquet Hall, where he see almost everyone lost their energy to proceed yet impressed that most of the students made it so far. Dōjima would begin his announcement the upcoming Day-4 trial(though the night assembly confused the now exhausted students) would be the egg theme breakfast buffet based on the list of new breakfast menu on Tootsuki Resort high class menu before he made a brief statement about breakfast. He add further that the judgement time for the assignment would be at 6 A.M. and the students had to be prepared their dish for next trial tonight, further demoralized the students who are now realized that they had to stay awake until the next morning. Doujima then proceed telling the students that the students would use their free time during this period and the empty kitchens are available for those who wish to make practice runs, further tell the students that they have obligations to sleep if they finished their preparations. With his announcement is finally finished, the remnant students(except Soma and the others, though Zenji and Yuki had just reach their breaking point.) have exhibited their pessimism due to their extreme exhaustion after the 3 days pressure, yet they are in a tough position where being expelled is far more painful compared to the torment they had been through. As the Breakfast Buffet Struggle has finally commenced, Doujima would then remarked that from this day(skip to the forth during the breakfast buffet as the next morning result) forward, the real struggle begins and he will anticipate to see which among these student be survive in the camp. While the event is underway, both Doujima and Sekimori joined into Chapelle room and talked about their impression over the qualified students who managed to get so far, which he heard over Chapelle quote that the struggle would be tensed. On the dawn of Day 4 camp, Doujima would have all the students to assemble to the respective testing site along with their overnight preparations plan. With all the students assembled with their respective counters, Doujima would introduced to all the students that today judges would be the Tootsuki Resort Supplier Veteran 3(Tokusou, Kousuke & Kyusaku) and the Tootsuki Hostel primary staff (Sakuma Tokihiko, Sena Hiromi and others)and the crowd of all ages; further stated that these veterans became the judge for this camp annually . Doujima would finally commenced on the trial by telling the student the rules of pass the trials; first the student had to present the outlined dishes from the yesterday and they will be proceed to cook at least 200 dishes as the passing grade if their idea is approved. Before the students could lamenting about the trial after all the sleepless pressure, Doujima cut them off by telling them that they have 2 hours to finish the trial, which made the students further demoralized over the sleepless assignments, and wished them good luck in passing the trial. Through his observation, Dōjima saw Sōma in a tight situation and begin to wonder what would Soma do to reverse his troubles into his advantage(stated that time is essence to every chef). Witnessed Soma's manage himself via a Live Cooking Exhibition, Doujima would found it intrigued that Soma use the the cooking show to get the guest's attention while increasing the pace of baking the omelette and making the cream while attempt to maintain the food quality one at a time; indicating that Soma's unexpected imaginations would help him to overcome the ordeal and having a hunch that Soma may actually pass this trial with his altered plan. As the Breakfast Buffet Struggle is finally over, Doujima's proved his hunch is right after Soma barely made it with reaching 200 dishes in a nick of time; and proud over the Yukihira Genius quick thinking would proven useful for every chef to utilize the skills to adapt the worst situation. As Sena walked beside him and claimed Soma's unshaken persistence and strong tenacity would make him survive anything even in this inevitable odds are against him, Dōjima agreed to Sen's quote while stated that Soma's using two crucial and fundamental methods to changed the supposed inevitable problem into a critical solution to pass his ordeal; using his "unpredictable imagination in different situations", which is crucial foundation for chef to think creatively to deal a situation without any reference available) and "practical solving technique to deal realistic problems", another crucial foundation for chef to turn supposed handicaps into his/her surprising advantage since any situation and even accidents are unpredictable). As the girl revealed her name as Nakiri Alice and purposed her challenge to the Yukihira Genius, as the sole student to able to tame Soma instead of Erina, Doujima find their confrontation interesting as he claimed the battle royale to the top between these magnificent and amazing talents is just the beginning. Some minutes later, Doujima announced that the camp is far from over and it is still underway until Day 5. In Day 5 afternoon, Dōjima came and gave them a brief statement through his observation. In his speech, Dōjima stated that only 628 out of 980 students were qualified to stay in the academy. He also told the students that he see the student's heated struggle and impressed their dedication while gave them the lecture about the principles of the chef, and urged them to appreciate partnership because the ambition would eventually led them into a lonely journey for greatness. Just as the students confused over the room full of staff, Doujima congratulates all the 628 students and have them enjoy the Banquet for Victors while encourage them to keep up their efforts to be the best chef. Seeing the student in high spirits about their passing conditions, Doujima would proud over their better accomplishment Final Day Sometime after camp, Dōjima and Sena encountered with Soma and Megumi as he see the alumni had them surrounded, further telling them as the unofficial Shokugeki had given them a strong impression. As Sōma respectfully declined Sena's offer to become the kitchen crew of the Tootsuki Resort, Doujima respect Soma's decision as he see his home restaurant is everything to Sōma and he seemed proud over his goal as a chef. Then in all of sudden, Doujima saw the shadow of Mr.Yukihira (Saiba) inside Soma, as Soma left the hotel, as he wondered himself if he sees the mirage. As he remained in silence, Dōjima asked by confused Sena about his sudden shock with Doujima answered none has happened while he could feel he the nostalgic moments elsewhere. Having his hunch about the nostalgic moments, Dōjima rushed to his office and searched for the old photo. Realized that Soma is the son of his former fellow Elite 10 Council Hall of Famer, Saiba Joichiro, Doujima smiled for his acquaintance with Sōma and believed that fate had intertwined; further proud and anticipates his achievements dream some day just like his legendary father. Tōtsuki Autumn Election Semifinals Months after the Preliminary Round, Dōjima read the Tōtsuki Sport about Sōma's second Shokugeki and he couldn't be more anticipate. Later he received an invitation phone call from the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy to be the guest judge for the Autumn Election's Main Tournament's Semifinals. Dōjima then invited Donato, Sekimori and Shinomiya for the Shokugeki, which most of them declined due to their busy schedule. Together with Hinako and Fuyumi, Dōjima returned to Tōtsuki as the judge for the Semifinals. First Semifinals During the First Semifinals, Dōjima announced that the other Tōtsuki Alumni would be the judges for the Shokugeki. While reuniting with Taki Tsunozaki and Sonoka Kikuchi, Dōjima watched the Shokugeki from the Arena sidelines and proud over Sōma's selection for his theme. Moments later, Dōjima tuned his attention towards Subaru when he cooked the same dish like Sōma, with his smoked bacon in an attempt to "surpass" Sōma. Cooking Style As the legend by the students of the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, Dōjima is believed to possesses all styles of cooking to create much unique cuisine in different way. Usually handle the kitchen solo, Dōjima has no problem to make 100 different meals thanks to his vast knowledge of ingredients as well of the varieties of cuisine. Clubs *Elite Ten Council-During his time in Tōtsuki, Gin managed to become the 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council. Trivia *Dōjima means "Magnificent Island". Gin means "Silver" Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:Support Characters